


Exercise is good for health!

by orangememory



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: Exercising in the park is good, in many ways as poor Hiro finds out.





	Exercise is good for health!

** Exercise is Good for Health **

“ You want to do this here?” Hiro nervously asked his wife, as she jogged ahead of him. “ But it’s such a lonely part of the park, and I can hardly see any of the other joggers.”

Hana yawned as she said her husband say this for the umpteenth time.

 “ Oh come on, Hiro. Central park is huge, there are many people here,” she said in her lilting accent, as she stopped momentarily.

Hiro smiled at his wife. She was beautiful, warm, and most importantly, could kick ass and get them out of sticky situations.

“ I’ve been in the military for a long time. We undertake such dangerous missions, and you are scared of jogging in a lonely place?” she snickered. “ Looks like you’re not so brave after all.”

Hiro panted, and tried catching up with her. “At least I’m trying to keep myself in shape.”

“ After the two steaks you had last night?  And the Mars Bar you munched while coming here? And you’ve not even run a mile.”

“ I’m exhausted enough, you see, after all the interesting activities we do at night.”

Hana almost blushed when she heard this, but easily moved ahead.

“ Let’s see Mr. Nakamura, if you run two miles today, you shall get a special treat.”

“ What’s that?”

“ Start jogging!”

Hiro had no choice but to do so.

____________________

 “ Yatta! I did it!” Hiro screamed in jubilation after finishing the requisite two miles. He was hot, sweaty and his legs were shaking, but he had done it. Hana giggled. “ I’ll have your present ready after some time, first catch your breath.”

Hiro looked at her happy face, and laughed. There had been so many trials and tribulations, so many dark wars, yet humanity and their powers had triumphed in the end.

He remembered her saving him, almost half-dead from the Homeland Security offices. When he had opened his eyes, he had seen his heroine. And promptly fallen in love, at first sight.

As he was lost in thought, Hana suddenly pushed him down and pinned him to the ground.

“ What on earth are you doing?” Hiro asked, as she began running her fingers over his chest.

“ Giving you your present.”

“ But this is a park! People could see us!”

“ And we’re behind a big tree. Plus, I think they’ll like the show….”

And before Hiro could protest any more, she straddled him, and began moving against him, depriving him of any semblance of concentration. He felt himself hardening, and her warm body teasing it to fullness.

“ You’re in for a rough ride, Mr. Nakamura”, Hana panted, being terribly aroused.

She ground against him, the delicious friction serving to torture both of them. Then she pulled his sweatpants down, and hers as well. She took his pulsing member in her hand and guided it inside her body.

Hiro saw stars as she engulfed him with her tight, wet core, and moved against him at lightning speed. He responded eagerly, delving deeper into her, and teasing her nipples with his hands.

Hiro soon felt himself on the verge of losing control, and Hana sensed it, pushing deeper into him, and riding him hard.

And then finally, they both reached the point where everything blurs, and shifts out of focus. Hiro kissed Hana passionately as they orgasmed, and forgot about the whole world. The grass seemed to spin wildly, and then, the world stilled.

As they lay together afterwards, in their post-coital bliss, Hana remarked, “ You know, I thought I heard a few hoots and whistles.”

“ Oh, really? Well, that makes it even better!”

“ Pervert! You are quite the exhibitionist.”

“ Well, you wanted it that way, didn’t you?”

“ I wouldn’t deny that…”

“ I just have one request to make.”

“ What, my Hiiiiiiiro?”

“ This time, I get to be on top.”, said Hiro as he claimed her lush lips.

Hana groaned, half in jest, half in pleasure. “ What did I get myself into now?”

“ Just a little bit of exercise…”

 


End file.
